In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. Wraparound style carriers are known in which a prepared blank sheet of material is placed on top of a grouped arrangement of articles, such as bottles; the blank is then folded and tightly wrapped about the grouped arrangement of articles and a composite bottom wall structure is constructed for holding the assembled wraparound carrier tightly about the grouped arrangement of articles. A handle or carrying means is typically provided in a top panel of the carrier so that the package (carrier and grouped articles) can be conveniently lifted by a consumer for purchase and transport home. Side panels of the carrier provide areas for the high-quality printing of branding graphics and other advertising and promotional indicia.
It is desirable for wraparound carriers to securely retain the grouped arrangement of articles. If the carrier is not tightly wrapped around the group, or if articles are able to move within the carrier, then the integrity of the package can become compromised and the package may fail with the result that articles fall out and could break.
It is also desirable if wraparound carriers can be assembled on existing automatic machines such that no alteration or no significant alteration of existing automatic machines is required.
For cost and environmental considerations, it is preferable if such carriers are formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
The present invention seeks to provide a new carrier that is an improvement or an alternative to known wraparound carriers.